gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Henrique Bardas
Henrique Bardas is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography Henrique and his constant companion Armando Torres, are two of Luis' oldest friends, the trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets if Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Henrique fills the role of dumb muscle to Armando's brains. Henrique is said to not be very bright, but what he lacks in brains he makes up for with toughness, skill with a weapon, and dependability. Henrique provides Luis with vehicles as well as backup on certain missions. He tried to get a job at Burger Shot where his IQ allowed him to be a dishwasher, unfortunately, Burger Shot has no dishes. With the help of Luis, 'Rique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Personality Henrique has very low IQ and can't be even a dishwasher in Burger Shot, so the only way for him to got some money is help Armando in his street hustling and drug wars. Henrique try to act like a gangster and always use swear words when talk to Luis, but it looks very funny. He is also always ask Luis about relatives, because has no idea what to talk about, and never can continue this line of conversation. These manners and low IQ show us, that Henrique probably retarded. Despite it, he is very kind person and extremely dangerous, what can be seen during the drug wars. Henrique dislike Armando, because he always try to control him, and very loyal to Luis. Trivia * Henrique's IQ is said to be seventy-six, and is thereby considered borderline retarded. He seems to show this in the story, as he tends to speak rather slowly with simple words and has difficulty operating technological devices. * Although Henrique has the same last name as Roman Bellic's fiancée, Mallorie Bardas, it is unlikely that they are related. * He and Luis have had relationships with Carmen Ortiz. Making fun of Armando that they have had sex with her. * Henrique is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts. Glitch *When Luis calls Henrique for a car, he will be driving that car while Armando will be driving a black Cavalcade behind him. Henrique will exit the car you request and then enter the Cavalcade. As soon as he closes the door when he is in, he reopens it and exits the car. He is then just a random ped. Armando, however, still drives away in the Cavalcade. Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique